This invention relates generally to bake ovens and, more particularly, to a bake oven having a spiral conveyor system surrounded by a threaded housing for baking food products by forcing a vortex of hot air through the conveyor system.
Many people desire an alternative to fast food products which are typically immersed in a heated vat and thus are saturated with cooking oils. Products prepared in this manner are typically high in cholesterol and fat. Accordingly, several devices for baking food products have been proposed in the prior art.
Although assumably effective in operation, such known devices are relatively inefficient for use in baking the typically fried fast food products such as french fries, potato wedges, tater tots, and other products which must be prepared quickly. More particularly, existing conveyor-type ovens either have an open ended construction which allows significant heat loss or utilize air impingement technology. Air impingement systems cook food by forcing jets of hot air toward the top and bottom of the food product, causing the air to rebound and create turbulence which slows cooking. These constructions and methodologies increase the time and energy required to cook food products.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an oven which can bake food products quickly and efficiently without the use of cooking oils or other undesirable ingredients. It is further desirable to have an oven which utilizes recirculated heated air both for baking and maintaining the warmth of already prepared food products.